Don't Change
by BellaStarkidEve
Summary: Draco's father found the letters he and Harry have been exchanging, and the consequence is heart-breaking... Don't know how to summarize this.


**A/N: My first Drarry! (throws arms up) This was completely random. One second I was thinking about another Klaine one-shot, but the next second, the names that presented themselves were Harry and Draco. (shrugs nervously)**

**Angst, Comfort, smut. WOO!**

**Bella owns nothing.**

* * *

><p>Harry reached out towards the platinum blonde boy, only to have his hand swatted away. Tears stung at his eyes, but he refused to let them escape.<p>

"Why?"

Draco tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling spotted with candles. His heart squeezed inside his chest so hard that he almost dry heaved.

"Why, Draco?"

He couldn't make eye contact with the boy wearing glasses, or he'd snap. Then Harry was above him. He closed his eyes and let the new darkness try to comfort him, but to no avail.

"Because my father found the letters."

Harry's heart stopped.

"He couldn't have known who they were from, could he? I placed all the charms on it."

Draco shook his head slowly, letting his thoughts sway left and right through his mind. He felt like rubbish.

"He didn't have to know. He could tell that it was another boy." The blonde choked on his words and let a tear slide down his temple and pool in the shell of his ear. "Pansy has always had a crush on me. I thought all he would do, was make me kiss her." He whispered the word kiss like it was a sacred word. "It felt so wrong. _Touching_ her. She had curves in all the wrong places, and my hands felt foreign tracing down them. She didn't have the strong arms and toned stomach that I was use to. She didn't have that sunlit glow to her skin, and her hair was too long. It was all so wrong."

He felt a warm finger trace over his cheek. Soft lips hovered over his trembling ones. "Please." He whimpered.

The Great Hall was empty. It was past midnight, and Harry had brought his invisibility cloak. The soft fabric hung around the two boys loosely, and provided a small ray of comfort.

"Please?" Harry moved back, but Draco's eyes shot open.

"Kiss me."

It wasn't soft, it wasn't gentle, it wasn't tender. It was full of hate, anger, and a broken feeling between the two. Lips slid against each other and tongues dueled pointedly. Harry fisted his hands in Draco's green, silky shirt, pulling him up to standing position. Teeth scraped against each other, lips were bit too hard, and tears mixed with the sweet saliva.

"I wanted to do it all with you. Not _her_." He hissed the words into the scarred boy's mouth. The table cut into Draco's back and legs as Harry leaned him against it, propping a foot against the wooden bench. He kissed down the pale boys neck and bit at his collar bone, receiving small gasps from Draco. He pushed back and slid onto the table completely, ripping his silk pajamas. The invisibility cloak tangled around them perfectly.

Draco pushed at the Gryfindor Quidditch t-shirt hanging around Harry's frame. The dark haired boy tossed it to the side and Draco sighed as his hands ran over Harry's chest. He pulled the other boy's chest against his opened shirt and shivered at the contact.

"Don't change, Potter."

"Never."

Clothes flew under the cloak as the bodies slid against each other, panting in the boys' heat. Harry rubbed against Draco and he whimpered. "I feel so dirty."

Harry kissed his sweaty forehead. "You're perfect."

His nose traced down the slender boy's chest, stopping at his legs. He breathed a hot breath against Draco and the Slytherin moaned. "Every part of you."

A hot cavern encased Draco, causing him to swear loudly. He missed this so much. He didn't let Pansy touch him, but he touched her. He had to make it convincing for Lucius. His face had to show the proper emotion at the proper time, or his whole cover was blown. He was paying the girl hundreds of pounds to keep quiet about the whole thing. Now, he didn't need to act. Every face he put on, every sound he made, was real.

A heat pulled in his lower abdomen, and he released a shudder before pouring himself out to Harry. His name slipped over his lips so naturally, Draco wondered if it would ever feel foreign. Harry kissed the inside of Draco's legs tentatively before asking the question that danced in his mind.

"Will you let me do it? You just look so disappointed in yourself."

Blue eyes combed over green eyes. "But, I'm filthy."

Harry shook his head. "No, just because your father doesn't understand our love doesn't mean what he did made you dirty."

"You—you love me?"

The Gryfindor ran his slender fingers through his unkempt hair. "Well—er—yeah. I do love you."

There was a tense silence before Draco let a tear fall from his eye. "I love you too."

A breath escaped Harry's lips that he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Yes. Do it."

The two boys kissed once more before they became as close a ever, and they cried because they wouldn't change for anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Feed Klaine, the review-eating spider monkey.**

**Seriously though, if it sucked, tell me. This is kinda a new thing to me, the whole sexual nonsense. So… tell me how I did please.**


End file.
